Thanks for the Memories
by AshieMac1985
Summary: Tuesday is Steve's birthday, but do any of his friends or even his husband even know that?
1. Chapter 1: Hello, anyone out there?

Sorry that this chapter is a bit rushed...just had to get it out of my head...

It was Monday, tomorrow was going to be Steve's birthday. In fact, it would be his first birthday since becoming Captain America that he didn't have to work or sleep through. He didn't have anything planned, he was thinking of inviting his friends out to dinner at his favorite restaurant. Nothing fancy or over the top, just the way Steve liked it.

He figured he'd call Natasha first and invite her and Clint. He looked at his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Yes?"

"Hi Natasha." Steve laughed.

"Oh, hey Steve. What's up?"

"I, uh, was wondering if you and Clint wanted to go out to dinner on Tuesday..."

"Tuesday?" Natasha's voice rose slightly. "We can't sorry, Fury stuck us babysitting the new recruits...what's the occasion?"

"Huh...oh, nothing...just wondering, that's all. Have fun with the recruits. Try not to scar anyone for life, okay?"

"I'll do my best. Bye Steve."

"Bye."

Steve sighed, he hadn't pressed the issue because he didn't want to make Natasha feel bad. If Fury told them to do something, they had to do it. Steve was a soldier, he knew how it was.

Let's see, Steve thought, Thor's back in Asgard so I can't call him...Bruce should be home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bruce."

"Steve, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Hey, do you want to go out to dinner on Tuesday? I just thought it'd be nice to hang out." For some reason mentioning that it was his birthday felt like he'd be pressuring his friends and hs didn't want to do that.

"I can't Steve, sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow for a yoga retreat in Mumbai. How about when I get back? We can hang out then."

"Sure, that sounds good. Have a good trip."

"Bye Steve."

"Bye Bruce."

It sounds good, but then it won't be my birthday, thought Steve dejectedly.

Just then Tony walked into the living room dressed in a sharp suit and carrying his portable armor.

"Hey, what's with the frown? You know I forbid frowning, especially when it's you."

Steve didn't answer, he was processing Tony's appearance. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry, emergency meeting in LA, they can't do a damn thing without me."  
"Will you be back by tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. Why what's tomorrow?"

"...nothing...just wondering..." mumbled Steve. "Have a safe trip."

"I will. Hold down the fort, huh?" Tony leaned down an kissed the top of Steve's head. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After Tony was gone, Steve finally indulged in some well deserved self-pity. He was a nice guy, always there when needed and often even when he wasn't needed he helped anyway. He wished all his friends well in the very activities that took them away from him on what should have been a special day and here he was alone.

Steve put in most of Tuesday in the gym working off his disappointment. They all had legitimate reasons as to why they couldn't go out so Steve couldn't really be upset with them. What really was bothering him was that Tony, his husband, had forgotten his birthday.

Steve knew everything about Tony, favorite food, music, car, how he liked to sleep, the way he wrinkled his nose up when he laughed...his birthday...

He jumped in the shower to clean up and relax. When Steve got out of the shower he found that the clothes he'd laid out on the bed were gone, in their place was his army uniform.

"What the...?"


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Old is New Again

Author's note: I have a major thing for old movies and music, expect this to come into play at some point in any of my fics that allow for it.

Steve picked up his pants and a note fell from one of the pockets.

Darling,

I'm sorry I can't be there for you on your birthday (you thought I forgot, didn't you?). I had JARVIS make reservations at your favorite restaurant and had Dummy lay out your uniform for you. Go and try to enjoy yourself, please, for me? I'll make it up to you when I get home.

I love you.

Happy Birthday.

Tony

Steve pulled on his pants, there was no use in letting Tony's effort go to waste. As he picked up his shirt another note fell onto the bed.

Tell JARVIS to 'hit it', just trust me on this.

3

Tony

Steve shrugged, "Hit it, JARVIS." He said with little enthusiasm.

"As you wish, Sir. And may I say, 'Happy Birthday, Sir."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

As Steve finished speaking, old songs from the World War II era began to play over the penthouse's speaker system. Bless 'Em All by Vera Lynn floated through the air and Steve was inundated with memories from his time in England.

Bless 'em all, bless 'em all, the long and the short and the tall

Bless all the sergeants and the W.O. ones,

Bless the Corp'rals and their blinkin' sons,

'Cos we're saying goodbye to them all, as back to their billets they crawl

You'll get no promotion this side of the ocean

So cheer up my lads, bless 'em all.

Steve found his spirits lifting almost against his will, his old uniform and the music he loved couldn't fail to cheer him up and Tony knew it...even if Tony wasn't overly fond of 'his old man's' music.

As Steve left the penthouse, JARVIS informed him that a limo was waiting for him at the front entrance. Steve duly headed down there and slid into the back seat. To his surprise, it didn't go to the restaurant he assumed it would, but to an old club he used to go to when he was enlisted- the Stagedoor Canteen.

Steve paused before the door, it had been over seventy years since he'd been here. As he entered the strains of Bei Mir Bist Du Schon and the voices of the Andrews greeted his ears.

Of all the boys I've known and I've known some

Until I first met you I was lonesome

And when you came in sight, dear, my heart grew light

And this old world seemed new to me.

You're really swell, I have to admit you

Deserve expressions that really fit you

And so I've racked my brain hoping to explain

All the things that you do to me.

Bei mir bist du schön, please let me explain

'Bei mir bist du schön' means you're grand

Bei mir bist du schön, again I'll explain

It means you're the fairest in the land.

Steve stared at his surroundings, absolutely thunderstruck. It was like stepping into one of his memories. GI's in uniform mingled at the bar and girls, served them. Some danced with their girls on the dance floor as the music played on.

Steve walked over to the bar, still unsure of what was happening.

"What can I get you, son?"

Even though he could no longer get drunk, Steve ordered a whiskey out of habit. He sat there drinking and watching the couples on the dance floor. A few girls gave him looks and tried to coax him out on to the floor, but Steve politely turned them down.

Wait a minute, that girl looked familiar, was that...Natasha?

She was in the arms of a GI, her black silk dress gliding over the floor as they danced. They turned and Steve recognized the man, it was Clint. Steve was about to get up and go over to them, when the bartender put another drink in front of him.

"I didn't order that."

"I know, he did." The bartender jerked this thumb to his left.

Suddenly, the people in Steve's line of vision cleared and, there was Tony, lounging against the bar, whiskey in hand and a sharp suit from the 1940s on.

As Time Goes By, began to play as Tony walked over and held a hand out to Steve, "Care to dance, Soldier?" He set his drink on the bar and whisked Steve onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3: May I have this dance?

Author's note: I swear I haven't abandoned you all. Work got crazy and I had a concussion. Sorry!

After a rotation around the dance floor, Tony led Steve over to some secluded tables. "I thought we were dancing? Tony?"

"Hush, there's someone who wants to wish you 'happy birthday' over here." Tony gestured to a table where a the rest of the Avengers sat, but there was an extra person with them. The extra person turned to look at Steve, age had dimmed her spark a little and her hair was gray, but there was no mistaking this woman- it was Peggy.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, shocked to see such a familiar, but not familiar face on this side of his time in the ice.

"Peggy..." He breathed.

She smiled, "You didn't think I'd let you get away with breaking our date, did you?" Typical Peggy, Steve thought to himself.

He smiled as he took her hand and they, carefully, danced their way around the floor. "I see someone taught you to dance for me." She joked.

Steve grinned, "How are you?" The question had much more weight than it would if it were asked of anyone else.

Peggy looked up into Steve's eyes and smiled, a bittersweet smile, as he led them back to the table. The Avengers wisely vacated it before they got there.


End file.
